Hardshell
Hardshell is a Insecticon commander and a RP Character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He can transform into a rhinoceros beetle. Personality Hardshell is the most agressive and resilient adversary among the Insecticons, and one of the Decepticons best warriors. He has a tendency to gloat about killing Autobot warriors (particularly Wreckers) to his Insecticon brothers. He hates those who insult or mock his Insecticon brothers, and whoever angers him will receive a savage beating. He is fiercely loyal to Trahir and considers Trahir to be a good leader and is more than happy to assist him. He also appears to show respect to other kaiju, despite what they may think of him. History Early Appearances Hardshell first appeared on Earth in a random city in Florida, where he was observing U-Killersaurus's and Galberos rampage on the city, amusing him. However, Galberos spotted him and the two got into a brief brawl. Galberos bit Hardshell in the shoulders, hurting Hardshell greatly. The fight was interrupted however after the Army attacked Galberos, and Hardshell retreated. Later, Hardshell met up with U-Killersaurus and Hitodah and asked to join Trahir's army. As a test to show Hardshell was worthy of joining the Neo-Empire, U-Killersaurus challenged Hardshell to duel Galberos, to prove himself. Fighting Galberos proved to be a difficult task, however Hardshell was determined. After a long and lengthy duel, U-Killersaurus decided that enough was enough, and that Hardshell could join Trahir's army but to serve under U-Killersaurus. Satisfied, Hardshell then flew off. Word got out soon to Trahir that a newcomer had arrived to The Neo-Empire and wanted to serve under Trahir, but had to serve under U-Killersaurus. After a small argument between Trahir and U-Killersaurus, Hardshell was then allowed to serve directly under Trahir like he wanted to and no longer had to serve under U-Killersaurus. He, Gamoni and Trahir then observed the fight between U-Killersaurus's forces against Bloodvolk, Okami M.U.T.O and Gomora on Trahir's laptop. He later assisted Gamoni in Alaska to battle Gipsy Danger, where he also briefly engaged Anubris. At the end of the battle he and Gamoni retreated. The Bombshock Saga Later, Hardshell visited Reno, where he was ambushed by his arch-nemesis, Bombshock. He attempted to fight him on one-on-one, but it turned out that Bombshock had brought an army of Insecticons with him. Hardshell fought off some of the horde, but was overwhelmed. Luckily, Trahir came to help him get rid of Bombshock and his gang. Hardshell and Trahir managed to defeat Bombshock and most of his group, but they ended up escaping. Hardshell and Trahir then took off. Hardshell went to San Fransisco and there he met up with his the Dreads and briefly fought them off until he was intercepted by the Autobot police officer Prowl. However, Bombshock then showed up with his army and began to terrorize the city. Hardshell asked Prowl to release so that he could work together to fight Bombshock, as Bombshock was a convict and one of Cybertron's most wanted. Prowl agreed to do so, but if only that the truce we're to stay temporary. Hardshell agreed. Hardshell then flew off to fight against Bombshock on top of a building, but Bombshock ended up escaping once more and flew off to Mt. Saint Helens. Hardshell and Prowl we're determined to stop him, so they both took off and chased after him. Once they reached there, Hardshell and Bombshock finally engaged in their final conflict on top of the mountain. With the help of "Jim" the Spiderbot, Hardshell finally managed to kill Bombshock and end his reign of terror once and for all. The remaining Insecticons aligned with Hardshell, and with that, Hardshell and his newly Insecticons flew off into the sky. Recent Events Most recently, Hardshell and his Insecticons have participated in many battles for the Neo Empire. He is often seen with his comrade, Gamoni. Sometime later, he met up with Breakdown and together fought off Capricorn and BatPugMask. He was also present for present for Jiger's attack on the Gaim Army to defend a NE city. Power/Abilities * Flight * Brute Strength Equipment * Arm guns * Insect Arms * Mandibles Trivia *Hardshell can do a flawless impersonation of Trahir. Category:Cybertronians Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Male Personality Category:Flying Characters Category:Villains Category:Insects Category:Chaotic Neutral